Rock: Angst for Soul
by Needless To Say
Summary: Kenshin was a broken hearted rocker. Kaoru was a gorgeous new student. The two would collide, what would happen?
1. Default Chapter

**Rock: Angst for Soul /**

Chapter 1: Opportunity

-xXx-

_The sun smiled and the cherry blossoms danced around her. She did it this time. At last! She knew how to cook decently without burning it. She could cook perfectly a soup!_

_"Kaoru!" A spiky haired boy said "This is the best soup I've ever tasted in my life! You are a chef-to-be!" Yahiko licked his lips._

_Then an absolutely chef noted by his dress, gave her a gold medal where **1st** was embossed on it. She couldn't believe her eyes. She made a soup that made her the best._

"I told you Yahiko, I can cook like a pro." Kaoru mumbled in her sleep.

_Bang_. A loud bang in the door.

"Ugly! Wake up! Get up your lazy butt!" Yahiko wearing his school uniform, yelled in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru jolted.

"How many times have I told you not to go inside my room without my permission?" Kaoru yelled. "And never call me ugly, Yahiko-chan!"

"Don't call me with –chan!" Yahiko was getting angry. Hell, he hated when he was called that. He was not a boy. He was a preteen.

What a nice way to start the day. Well, actually, yelling was usual for the two of them especially living in this big house or might we said a mansion.

Kaoru threw all the things near her grasp, pillows and her cuddly stuff toys, to her annoying brother. Like it hurts. Anyways, even they were always fighting, that was their way of showing their affection. They just loved each other that much.

Yahiko retreated. "Misao was waiting for you downstairs."

Kaoru forgot her best friend would be here to accompany her to her new school. A braided girl not taller than her walked in. "Kaoru-chan, why aren't you dressed? You said we'll go early." Misao whined. Now, she couldn't stare too long at her hunkalicious Aoshi-sama.

"Sorry Misao-chan. I slept too much coz of yesterday's work. You know, arranging the furniture and decorating my room and so on." Kaoru lied. The truth was her dream turned to be better than before.

"Hai, Hai, I understand. Just get in the tub." Misao pushed her in. "Everything should be done for 15 minutes." Misao yelled, closing the bathroom's door before hearing her non-stop complaints.

-xXx-

"I said 15 minutes not 30!" Misao reprimanded as they were running for school.

"Eh? That's so much!" Kaoru commented.

Luckily, they were not late and just in time for the bell. They have the same first class. Misao sat in the middle row while Kaoru waited for the sensei outside.

"Ok, class. We got a new student. Be nice to her." Their sensei said in a dull tone. The sensei fixed his glass. Hell. History is her first class. How boring… add also the teacher.

"Uhm… Good morning." Kaoru started. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya. I came from England and I'm not too good in Japanese language." Kaoru bowed. The students stared at her. Again, like hell. They were staring like she was a new species in the earth. She hated being the center of attraction.

"Ok, Miss Kamiya. Find a seat." The sensei said. Boys drooled over the new image. A guy winked at her like a maniac. He was emphasizing a free chair beside him. Kaoru sweat dropped and looked beside window. Yes! There was a free chair beside the window. She could stare outside rather than to stare at the boring teacher. It was his factor why some students didn't really learn something. She sat and roamed her eyes around.

A cute boy with raven locks and blue pools looked at his back. He smiled. He could have her for himself and made a first move. His friend on the other side threw a pice of paper at him. Soujiro read it.

**You think you can have her all for yourself? Don't be so sure. I've got the hots for her also, FRIEND.**

Soujiro looked at the smiling Enishi. He threw the paper back to Enishi. Enishi caught it and started to read.

**I've got the charms. So don't be angry if I got her first. **

Enishi wrote and threw the paper again.

**I don't think so. I'm sexier than you, FRIEND.**

Soujiro got the paper and wrote.

**Your image looks as of a playboy that is really sure you are.**

It was Enishi's turn to write.

**Oh c'mon. Rather than a maniac disguising as a sweet innocent boy ****J******

The paper flew back to Enishi. Enishi read the crumpled paper. **There was a hand, the middle finger was only up** [yeah, you know what that means]. Enishi smirked and threw the wrinkled paper.

**Why getting angry? Isn't that the truth, FRIEND?**

"Mr. Yukishiro! Stop throwing papers!" The sensei yelled that shocked the students from writing.

"Hai, Mr. Yamato." Enishi said with a smile while Soujiro was grinning.

**Don't rub it too much on my face. But hahaha XD is that your fist move to gain her attention? Mwahaha**

Enishi stood up after reading and writing something in the paper. He headed towards Kaoru. Soujiro looked Enishi intently. Enishi threw the paper at him.

**Now watch this…**

Soujiro crumpled the paper and looked at his back. He found Enishi, sitting beside Kaoru and chatting.

"Hi. I'm Enishi. Yukishiro Enishi." Enishi smiled.

Kaoru looked at the guy. From her observation, he was way to cool. He wore Chi earrings and unusual but cool shades. He bleached his hair but he thought that it was soft to touch. He looked good anyway, talking about the insides.

"Hello. I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Just call me Kaoru. I'm not used to formalities." Kaoru smiled. They shook hands.

"Are you English or Japanese or what?" Enishi started the talk.

"Half-English and half-Japanese." Kaoru answered. "Uhm… Enishi" Kaoru stretched her black skirt "Is the principal here a maniac?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think so." Enishi chuckled, knowing what she meant. "But those skirts are worn above the knee. Some girls want to make it too short." Enishi looked down. 'Chance to look at her slender legs' [what a pervert!] Enishi smirked. 'Or not' Kaoru had placed her pink checkered handkerchief to hide too much flesh.

'Misao's fault.' Kaoru thought.

"Sensei!" Soujiro called and raised his hand. Mr. Yamato looked back.

"Yukishiro!" Mr.Yamato threw a piece of chalk at Enishi but he caught it. Everyone was amazed even the sensei but it also grew him madder. "Stop flirting with Miss Kamiya and get back to your seat at once!"

"Hai." Enishi winked at Kaoru while Soujiro smirked at him.

Soujiro's turn. He looked at his back and flashed Kaoru her gorgeous smile. "Hi. I'm Soujiro, Seta Soujiro."

"You can call me Kaoru." Kaoru blinked then smiled. Their eyes were the same color. 'How cute.' Kaoru thought. He was too good-looking to be adored by too much accessories.

"So what's your next sked?" Soujiro asked.

"Lemme see" Kaoru look at her schedule. "Chemistry."

"Bad." Soujiro said.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"I… err… We can't know each other… more." Soujiro answered.

The bell rang. Misao grabbed Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan"

"Yes?"

"Prepare Yourself." Misao warned.

"Why?" Kaoru blinked.

"Boys will welcome you very well here. See you at lunch." Misao said then left. It was a tradition to the boy students to court new girl students…


	2. Cutting Edge

**Rock: Angst for Soul /**

Chapter 2: Cutting Edge

-xXx-

Lunch. It was hot but thanked to the wind and the trees. Misao and Kaoru went to some meeting place. Grass… it was rightly trimmed, it was surrounded by trees… different trees [a/n… hell, I'm not into trees…] It was very fine to place a blanket, to take out the obentos [lunchboxes] and to start eating.

"Misao-chan, why did you make my skirt this short?" Kaoru needed an abrupt direct-to-the-point answer.

"Ehehehe… uhm… I… uh…" Misao sweat dropped. 'What will I say? I told them that my cousin was really pretty and sexy but Sano don't want to believe and hell… it turned to be a bet.'

"Misao-chan!" Someone dressed in a boy's uniform called. Miso turned around.

"Kamatari!" Misao waved her hand. 'Savior.'

"Misao-chan, isn't she a girl? Why she's wearing the boy's uniform?" Kaoru whispered.

"He's a transvestite." Misao replied in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru was stunned.

"Mind to introduce her?" Kamatari said.

"Oh yeah! This is my cousin, Kaoru." Misao said proudly.

"Just call me Kaoru."

"Then, call me Kamatari." They shook hands. "What you told us was really true, Misao-chan. Sexy and pretty for short she's hot. Lucky you! Sano will be eager to help you with the matters of heart. Aoshi, isn't it?" Kamatari grinned.

"So that's the reason why my blouse is tight and my skirt is too short. Misao!" Kaoru was fuming. Misao was sweat dropping. And Kamatari was blinking. He couldn't relate.

"Kaoru-chan, it's not what you think.' Misao waved her hands. She had to think better lies or else… she was deadmeat. "I lost your body measurements the day you sent it to me. So I thought we have… almost… the same measurements and… I have never seen you for a year so… I thought… uh… you know." Misao said, trembling and sweat dropping. 'I did sweat dropped a lot… today.'

"Look! They're here. Time to eat! I'm so hungry." Kamatari patted his stomach.

'Save again! Thank God!' Misao praised the Lord.

"Ok, guys. This is Kamiya Kaoru, Cousin of Misao." Kamatari introduced Kaoru to their peers. "The one with short hair is Shura, the one with long hair is Sayo, and lastly is Tae."

And the exchanging of hi's and hello's started… Then they ate…

Kaoru have known her new friends. Tae was a good cook and wanted to have her own restaurant. Shura was kinda tomboyish for a matter. Kamatari whispered to her that Shura's mother died so that might be the reason. While Sayo was shy and quiet but she was trying to be strong for her older brother, Shougo, who always protected her. Meanwhile, Kamatari loved fashion and their school's professor named Shishio Makoto and hated his rival, Yumi Komagata. Rumors flew that the reason why Yumi was passing all the subjects because of Shishio. They were always making it out everyday. Gosh! Enough for intriguing other lives. Kaoru took out her schedule and scanned for her next class. The wind blew hard and flew unfortunately Kaoru's sked.

"Ok, guys. Wait." Kaoru stood up and looked for her sked. "Where the heck is that?" Kaoru scowled. She have gone far away from her friends. Kaoru saw a man with an unusual color of hair, red. 'Definitely, that's unnatural.' Kaoru thought. She came closer to the man and scrutinized if her sked flew beside him. He was sleeping and quite attractive. No. Gorgeous, even having a scar on his left cheek. He was wearing black big holed earring that was quite creepy and painful in his ears, small looped earring in his right bottom lip… He was really into piercing [a/n… I love piercing…]. 'Cool? Punk? Gothic? Rocker? Whatsoever, he's all that.' He had a cool black wrist band in his right hand. Black and Silver rings adored his hands.

The wind blew again and her sked showed up. It rested on the man's scarred cheek. Kaoru slowly took the paper. Suddenly, the man gripped her arm and amber orbs popped open. "What the heck are you doing?" He said.

Kaoru couldn't utter a word. Fear took over her instantly. Never in her life, was she given a deadly glare.

"I know you're also a fan. But right now, I don't have time. 'I'm not in the mood in flirting and grinding." The man stood up. "Great! Now, I can't sleep! Thanks to you!" He said annoyingly.

He was getting on her nerve.

"And who do you think you are?" Kaoru straightened up.

"I'm Himura Kenshin. The most popular bishounen inside and outside the school." Kenshin boasted.

_Boom!_ It blew up.

"You are a cute guy? Oh c'mon. Are you kidding me? I don't think you're a guy that girls will be crazy about." Kaoru scoffed. "And for your information Mr. Himura Kenshin, I just took my schedule in your ugly scarred face." Kaoru explained angrily.

"You!" Kenshin couldn't let someone insult him. If only Kaoru knew that he never let someone to touch his scar… there was a story behind it… that changed him… he didn't want to remember that faithful day…

Kenshin would slap her but he halted. She had the same eyes of 'her' that glared towards him with no fear of what he could do. "Bitch."

But Kaoru slapped him. A powerful 90° slap. "That's for calling me a bitch, jackass."

Kenshin held his cheek. Swollen cheek. It made him for forgot what he remembered about that faithful day and 'her'. 'How dare she place a hand on his beautiful face.' He was raging. He cupped her cheeks to meet his deadly glare. 'Gods! Who is this girl? She's so fierce and… beautiful… Hey, where that came from?' He forgot what he would do to her as he was drowned in those blue pools. 'She's so different in other women.' But still, there was a woman he couldn't forget. How could he? The day, she scarred his left cheek; she also scarred his heart that was still unaided from the wound.

He kissed furiously Kaoru out of oblivion.

Kaoru screamed in his mouth and struggled. 'Shit!' Kenshin was too strong. 'Attack the weakness. Attack the weakness.' Something was ringing on her mind. 'But hell… Where should that be? Aha!' Nonchalantly, she hit Kenshin's [a/n… you know…] balls with her knee. [a/n… shit! That hurts. I did that to my guy friend classmate and he really kinda screamed 'ouch' and winced. Oohlala… That's the result for bugging my peaceful world of me, myself and I…]

Kenshin winced and touched the painful part of his body. Group of people [a/n… only friends of Kenshin and Kaoru came…] came from both sides.

"Kenshin, dude, you ok?" Sano placed a hand on his shoulder. "We saw what happened as we are running towards you."

"Why are you asking if I'm ok? Is that ok when you are hit in the balls? Don't joke around! This is really excruciating." Deadly amber turned to pained violet.

"What if Kenshin can't produce sperm cells? He can't have descendants." Soujiro said.

"Lucky Kenshin. He can grind any woman without getting them pregnant." Enishi said. Katsu agreed.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is no time for joking or I'll let you all feel the pain I went through! I need to have an heir!" Kenshin explained angrily and he winced again.

"Poor Kenshin…" Aoshi and Shougo sympathized Kenshin.

"If the result turned to be negative, I'm gonna get your virginity! Mark my word!" Kenshin yelled to Kaoru.

"Is that so? If you take mine then I will cut yours!" Kaoru retorted as Misao tried to stop her from doing crazy unwomanly things.

Both sides were astonished. Kaoru shouldn't be underestimated like her cousin, Misao.

"Hey Kaoru, we also saw it as we were running. Gomen." Shura bowed.

"That's alright. I can handle that jerk by myself. But hell… he took my first kiss." Kaoru fought the urge to cry. The first kiss was a memorable moment…

-xXx-

Is that good? Please review coz it really turns me on to write. Make me happy and I will make you happy x


End file.
